Five Months From Now
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Five months is a long time when waiting for the birth of a child and so much can happen between then. See what adventures Jack & Ana experience while awaiting the experience of a life time: the arrival of their first child. Sequel to Damned to the Depths.
1. Good Morning, Captain

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day. J 

Five Months From Now

Small A/N: This is a story that will develop with the last five months until Jack and Ana's child is borne, is chapter will roughly represent the next few months. Some months will even have two chapters representing it; depends on how much I want to show you in one chapter. So enjoy!

---

Jack stood at the helm, his eyes closed as he allowed the wind to whip through his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed the sleep from them while stifling a yawn at the same time. The forenoon watch had just started and he himself was just waking justifying that it had been a long night. 

Ana had tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable and several times during the night, she had unconsciously punched Jack, obviously with the intention that he was a pillow and needed fluffing. Jack Sparrow was not a happy camper. 

So in bed he stayed when the sun rose that morning, the first tendril of sleep wrapping around him in a blanket of calm. He was so exhausted he did not hear Ana rise or attempt to shake him awake, and since Ana didn't feel like messing with him, she tossed the rumpled blankets over him and quietly slipped from the cabin.

Now as Jack was still escaping the vestiges of sleep, he looked around counting heads to see if anyone else had taken the opportunity to sleep in as he had. His crew was all accounted for except one: Ana. 

The dark skinned woman was no where to be seen on deck or below, Jack knew, he had already checked the galley, the one place other than their cabin that had become Ana's haunting ground especially late at night. Several times Jack was woken at the sounds of screaming and things being thrown only to find out come morning that, Albert, their cook had caught Ana pilfering the small pantry down below.

Jack chuckled at the thought as he started for the foredeck to finish his search. He stopped suddenly and glanced up at the main sail that barely flittered in the breeze; he frowned at the lack of wind and noted that they'd have to pull anchor before long if they wished to make land by nightfall.

Stopping momentarily to assist one of the crew in tying a proper knot, Jack continued making his way to the bow where he spotted Gibbs giving out orders to furl the topsail and bring it down to be repaired, the old sailor shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Gibbs!" Jack called, his usual swagger unnoticeable. 

Gibbs turned and tucked his flask back into his belt, a welcoming grin on his face. "Jack, how be ye this fine morn'n?"

"Same as every other morning, Gibbs," the pirate captain offered with a roll of his eyes. 

The weathered sailor chuckled as he placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, a twinkle in his eye," Lass keep ye up all night aga'n Jack?"

"No more than usual," Jack muttered leaning against the rail. "Though, my chances for survival during the night have considerably improved with the exception of being treated like some bloody pillow that needs to be beaten back into shape."

Gibbs let out a hearty laugh as he glanced at his captain, "Aye, but she loves ye, she does."

"No doubt there mate," the captain agreed with a nod. "Speakin' of which, have ye seen the Unmerciful Pillow Punchin' Bed Harpy?"

Gibbs' face creased with laughter, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "Best not let the lass 'ere ye call 'er that," he motioned for Jack to hold on as he gripped a section of the rigging.

Jack looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face as he started to ask why Gibbs was holding on when the entirety of the ship rolled to the left, the deck coming almost parallel to the water. The pirate captain made a grab for the railing but slipped, his fall being broken by a strong grip on his arm.

Looking he saw Gibbs holding back the laughter as Jack firmly gripped the railing and hauled himself up. The old quartermaster pointed down the side of the ship to the water below and Jack struggled to get a good look at what he was pointing at.

His dark eyes got huge as a frown covered his face, "Ana! What in blue blazes do ye think you're doin'?"

The woman the reprimand was directed was currently poking her head up out of the water for a breather, a single edged dagger in her hand. She tread water and with her free hand, pushed the bangs back from her face as she looked up at him.

"Scraping the bloody barnacles from the boat, Jack," she yelled up. "Which, might I add, is something that needs to be done more than what you have been doing it!"

The pirate captain turned and glared at Gibbs who just offered a shrug, "She insisted on doing it, Jack. And I don't know 'bout ye, lad, but a pregnant Ana with a dagger wasn't somethin' me an' the boys wanted to mess with, if ye catch my drift."

"Yeah I catch ye," he mumbled. Jack looked back to Ana and frowned as he lifted a hand, "Yes well, I greatly appreciate it darlin', now," he paused and pointed at her, "why don't ye come up out of there," he gestured to the water, "before ye poke an eye out with that thing."

Ana huffed, "I'm almost finished on this one side- I'll come up when I'm done!"

"Or ye can come up now and I'll get one of the boys to finish it," the pirate captain suggested. "Besides, ye don't need to be down there in your condition anyhow!"

There was an exasperated sigh as Ana rolled her eyes, "Jack, we've been through this. I'm _fine,_" she emphasized the word fine as she added, "Not to mention, I'm still capable of pulling my own weight around here you know."

"That's fine, well and good Ana, but it doesn't change the fact that you're pre-"

Ana cut him off with a growl, "Jack, don't start. Give me five more months and _then _you can start to worry."

Jack drummed his fingers on the railing, "Keep this up and there won't be another five months," he muttered much to Gibbs' amusement. "Now just come up out of there before you find yourself an entrée on the main menu."

The dark skinned woman shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Whatever you say, Cap-" the rest of her sentence was cut off and replaced with a short yelp of pain and Jack peered down just as her head disappeared beneath the water.

"Ana!" 

Several seconds ticked by before she broke the surface gasping for air and coughing the water from her lungs. Her face was scrunched in fear and pain as she called out to Jack, her hands frantically grabbing at the useless water as she once again was drug beneath the waves.

Jack didn't bother shedding his boots or effects before jumping over the side of the boat, Gibbs and the rest of the crew watching silently as their captain searched the dark waters for Anamaria. 

From the corner of his eye, he briefly saw Ana poke her head up from the waves spluttering, her arms pedaling to keep her afloat. "J-Jack!"

He swam toward her, only to have her disappear once again and he quickly dove under, his arms sweeping the area for her. From above the crew gathered tightly, their eyes wide as a few whispers and gasps passed through them.

Jack finally turned up, his arms empty as he circled around, his pale face dripping water. "Ana? Ana!" The only answer he got was the sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the ship.

---

****

A/N: Yay, the long awaited sequel to Damned to the Depths, but you guys really didn't have to wait long at all, did ya? It's not that long of a chapter, forgive me, but there's only so much that an author can reveal at a time, you know. Chapter 2 soon to be up, I hope, and of course, many more chapters where this came from. ^_~

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, the support is appreciated!


	2. Legerdemain

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day. 

Five Months From Now

__

Previously on Five Months From Now…

From the corner of his eye, he briefly saw Ana poke her head up from the waves spluttering, her arms pedaling to keep her afloat. "J-Jack!" Jack finally turned up, his arms empty as he circled around, his pale face dripping water. "Ana? Ana!" The only answer he got was the sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the ship.

---

The crew watched intently as Jack bobbed helplessly in the waves below, his eyes searching the murky water. He called for Ana several more times as he swam out a bit farther from the ship, hoping to see some sign of her. Moments passed and still there was nothing; Jack was beginning to fear the worst. But he wouldn't give up just yet.

As he floated there, he began to chastise himself. If only he had made her come up sooner, none of this would have happened. He knew the waters in this area were heavily infested with sharks and he knew Ana was well aware of this too. So why had she taken the opportunity to have the ship careened here of all places? It was the only logical explanation Jack had of her disappearing.

He slammed a fist into the water. If only he had persisted harder, nagged longer. If only he had gone down after her- made sure she had come up right then. He would have drug her from the water kicking and screaming if he had to just to make sure she'd still be with him. He was supposed to protect her; he had promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her or this child. Losing one had already cost her so much. But he hadn't kept his word and now she was missing and it was his fault. 

A near silent voice broke his train of thought as Gibbs called down to him, "Jack, best ye be getting' out o' the waters. We'll continue lookin' for 'er on deck."

Jack stayed where he was, his dark eyes stinging with salt water as he looked in the distance hoping to see Anamaria's head appear above the surface; Jack Sparrow wouldn't be so lucky.

He heard the startled murmuring of his crew but refused to turn to watch them raise the anchor for fear that when he turned his back, Ana would reappear and he wouldn't see her. But as he tread the water calmly, his face expressionless and pale, a familiar sound reached his ears.

Diving under the waves had left water in his ears causing his hearing to be slightly distorted. But something about this sound gripped his heart and formed a pit in his stomach. It sounded a bit distant, but it was so close. The type of sound that no matter how you try to forget it, it never leaves your memory. It was sharp and distinct, and he slowly turned around, the sound becoming clear in his mind as he placed the noise; the sound of someone…

Anamaria stood on deck, leaning heavily against the railing, laughing! Small drops of water dripped from her chin and her black hair hung limply covering her bare shoulders. She smirked as she stood watching Jack's face go from shock, to surprise to relief and then anger, her lips curling into a wide grin.

Jack continued to stare at her trying to keep his face emotionless as she laughed at him, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement. He was relived to see her alive and in one piece as well as shocked to find her standing on deck. The surprise settled in soon after as she stood straight, allowing Jack a complete glimpse and his eyes widened. She wore an outfit he had been positive she'd never be caught dead wearing outside their cabin; a loose fitting camisole¹, un-tucked over a pair of his old trousers.

Despite the baggy attire, Jack couldn't help but notice how the wet clothes accentuated her pregnant state, showing her every curve and roundness. He smiled finally, the anger slowly dissipating as the realization of her being okay sunk in. As he swam for the rope swinging in the breeze, he caught a look of mischief in Ana's eyes and stopped, turning his chin upward to catch her gaze.

She still held the dagger in her hand and was currently examining the blade when she pulled her attention back to the pirate captain below. "Since you're down there," she started, the hints of a feral type grin on her face, "why don't _you_ finish careening² your ship. I'm going to lay down, wake me when you're done."

Tilting her head, she gave him a quick wink before turning around and vanishing from the side of the ship.

---

Jack padded across the wooden floor of his cabin bare foot, his hair matted and his clothes dripping. He tossed his soaked boots to the floor and peeled the shirt from his back. Across the room, he saw Ana nestled beneath the covers, the heavy blanket rising and falling with her every breath.

He had later learned from his crew that while he was paddling around like a sinking cat, that Ana had swam underneath the ship and climbed up the other side. She had also watched him for several moments as he searched for her under the pretense that a shark had attacked her. But that wasn't the bad part, oh no- the bad part was, his entire crew had been in on the trick since he stepped foot outside his cabin.

Now as he changed into something considerably dryer, he watched her, thankful that it had been a joke and not reality. He crept over to the bed where Ana lay sleeping, her face serene and at the moment, content. He supposed it was for the best she slept seeing as she had not slept decently last night, but now that the knot of concern in his stomach was gone, a new feeling of getting even replaced it, his eyes lighting up with mirth.

He eased himself under the covers, hovering inches above Ana. He fought hard to keep a straight face as he reached up and gripped his hair at the base of his neck. With one fluid movement his hand ran down the length of the dark strands, squeezing the cold water directly onto Ana's sleeping form.

The young woman shot up quickly, her head connecting with Jack's chin as she jumped from the bed shrieking. The reaction caught him off guard and soon the startled pirate captain found himself lying face up on his back on the floor, the not so amused face of Anamaria glaring at him from above.

"That was not funny, Jack Sparrow," Ana huffed as he hauled himself to his feet rubbing his chin.

"It was a good idea until ye leapt from the bed screaming like a banshee!"

Ana planted her hands on her hips, "I did no such thing!"

Jack ran his tongue over his teeth making sure they were all intact, "Ye did and it was funny," he paused. "At least 'till ye clobbered me."

"You obviously deserved it," she retorted as she climbed back under the covers.

He made a face making her smile, "Ye mean like how I deserved to play the sap in your little escapade this afternoon?"

"Jack, it was a harmless joke. I didn't think you'd actually dive in after me," Ana stated apologetically. "Besides, the crew was suppose to stop you so I could sneak up from behind. You have Gibbs to thank for that not going according to plan."

The pirate captain shook his head. "Ye really had me worried there for a moment," he informed as he crawled next to her. "Next time ye decide to play a trick love, keep it on the ship."

Ana laughed and pulled his face to hers, her lips gently catching his in a reply.

---

****

A/n: Short and cruddy, I know, but this chapter decided to play the difficult subject to write, so please forgive the crude context- we humorists can only do so much with entertainment these days.

¹ A sleeveless undergarment generally worn under a blouse.   
² To turn a ship on its side for cleaning, caulking, or repairing.

Thanks to Cal, SpecialEddie, Jackfan2 and Anime-Catdragon, Kyesha, Starrynight265, Blue Wolf 2, Spooky152 and trapped and annoyed. Thanks A LOT!

-J 


	3. Tell Me A Story

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day. 

****

A/N: _Warning- this chapter is extremely short, hence, it's just a gap placer. I repeat. This chapter is extremely short. Please read at own risk. Author is not liable for any reader/reviewer injuries. Please use extreme caution during your viewing. Thank you._

---

Anamaria stood at the bow of the ship intently watching the blue waves beneath her. She pushed a wind swept strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly. 

"Watcha starin' at?"

She turned around, her face aglow with contentment. Her lips drew back in a small smile as she gestured below to the water before leaning way over the railing; so far over in fact that Jack thought for sure she was going to topple right over the side. Reassuring himself, he placed an arm around her shoulders before leaning to look. 

Dolphins; they were everywhere. Their sleek bodies raced against the ship, the wake creating a playful obstacle in which they swam in and out of. Several of the gray mammals leapt from the water, the show of playfulness a beautiful sight to see as they continued to dart back and forth in front of the vessel. 

A grin twisted on Jack's lips, his dark eyes lighting up with laughter. "They'll ride with us all the way to the reef," he commented, one hand pointing out to the horizon marking their path. "Never seen this many up close before though."

Ana looked at him, a skeptical expression on her face. "I highly doubt you leave the helm long enough to enjoy such a sight, Jack."

The pirate captain stared out ahead of him, his head giving a curt nod. "Before now, you're right. I never did care much to watch their play; the _Pearl _was my utmost concern. But now, I've experienced more of life and I know how fragile it is. Life is too short to not enjoy the ride," he added, his fingers twisting in her hair. 

Ana rested her head on Jack's shoulder, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. "So where to now?" she asked lazily, her slim fingers picking at a stray thread on his shirt.

He shrugged lightly, his chin resting atop her head. "Guess where ever the wind blows us, love. Have ye any suggestions?"

"Well," Ana contemplated. "We could take a vacation, say perhaps to the colonies or go to Tortuga or we could visit Will and Elizabeth."

Jack remained silent for a few moments before saying, "A vacation in the colonies sounds intriguing, but even with the _Pearl _it'd take a month or longer to get there. I'm not entirely sure making a trip that far with ye is a good thing, so we'll skip it and save it for later."

Ana chuckled, "And Tortuga?"

The pirate captain shifted his weight. "We're closer to Port Royal," he stated bluntly.

"So Port Royal it is," Ana suggested. "Besides, it's been months since we've seen them."

Jack nodded. "Aye, it has been a while. Wonder what the whelp has been up to."

---

"LeeAnn Renee Turner!"

The small toddler instantly froze at the tone, a look of innocence on her face. Despite her young age, the girl knew when to stop, the tone of her father quickly overthrowing all thoughts. 

Will Turner: blacksmith, pirate, husband and father, stood nearby, his face firm as he held a hand out, his palm facing up. "Hand it here," he ordered the small child before him, his lips thin lines.

The youngster turned pouty lips to her father as she dropped the object she held in her chubby fingers into the outstretched hand of her father. "What have I told you about sneaking in here and taking daddy's things?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with innocence. "Sowwy," she pronounced brokenly, her tongue still unable to form words properly. She glanced upwards hopefully, a smile dancing across her fair-skinned face. Will sighed and ruffled her hair as he moved past her replacing the wooden sailboat on his desk.

He studied it momentarily, a grin of his own mastering his features as a thought passed his mind quickly: Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack had given him that wooden boat; said he carved it himself. Whether the pirate was telling the truth, Will would never know, but the gesture was nice and it was an object that the blacksmith valued highly. He sat in his chair, scattered pieces of parchment and a quill before him, the signs of writing notable on one sheet of paper.

The young child clambered into his lap, her tiny hands gripping his shirt firmly. "Dada pway?" she asked hopefully, pointing to the tiny ship carving. Will stared between his daughter and the ship before chuckling, his fingers deftly plucking the figurine from it's spot as he held it in the air.

"Do you know what this is, Lee?"

The toddler stared at the ship and then her father before shaking her head yes. "Toy," she announced happily reaching for the object.

"It's a ship," he corrected as he gladly handed it to her. He watched with amusement as she tried to pronounce _ship, _her bright eyes lighting with laughter. She rested in the crook of his arm, her small hands grasping the wooden figurine as Will gently began telling her a story about the _Black Pearl _and her captain… 

---

****

A/N: Quick note or more like a suggestive reading column. A little something new I'm gonna start, provided I can find five stories that hold my interest long enough to preach about. (And they might not all be PotC related, so sue me!) Let's hope I've got five this week and we'll go from there, savvy?

__

This week's top **5** most wanted fics: 

1. Don't Let Go by: starrynight265

2. Renegade by: Special Eddie

3. Faraway Dreams by: Solitary Confinement (hugs)

4. Legends and Lore: Where Bedlam Rules by: L' Morgan

5. Caveat Emptor by: Rat

Also, be on the lookout for this new reviewer/writer: _Tortuga Wench_

All this and more soon to come your way, so keep a weathered eye out!

__

Special Thanks to my reviewers: you know who you are! Rum n hugs for you all. 

-J

__


	4. In The Still of The Night

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day.

**__**

A Special Note To the Screens of: Rat and Special Eddie- I guess I should state now that this is a skipping story (a chapter hopper) This chapter has severed ties with chapter three and starts a new day/month for Jack and Ana. Hence, this chapter is partly viewed in flashbacks to give you all some bits and pieces of what happened during the pirates visit in Port Royal. Hope you enjoy.

---

Jack rolled over slightly, an annoying lump preventing him from moving any further. He sighed heavily with a flutter of his eyes as he poked at the object hoping to adjust its position. There was a small whimper followed by a slight shift as the lump momentarily moved before going still once more.

The pirate captain poked it again, this time whispering, "Move over ye mangy fleabag or I'll put ye out."

The soft lump eventually moved; a small effort made in picking up its head to stare at Jack, the deep brown eyes glossed with affection. Sighing, Jack reached up and stroked the black hair before turning his thoughts elsewhere. _Remind me why, I agreed to let Ana keep this puppy, _he told himself silently. He thought back to their visit in Port Royal where the whole ordeal started…

---

__

"No. No, no, no and for the last time, no!" 

"C'mon Jack," Ana pleaded, her dark eyes catching his.

Jack stiffened. "Ana, we can not bring a puppy on board with us!"

"What would you have rather had me do? Leave him there? Freezing, hungry and lonely?"

"Yes!" he answered quickly.

Jack suddenly realized, with the help of **'The Look**' from Anamaria that 'yes' was not the correct answer and he quickly backpedaled, the Look winning the stare down. "Ana," he started. "I'm sure that a nice young woman, one with perhaps children old enough to care for him, would have come along and taken him. And as much as I'm sure a puppy would make a nice addition, in oh say, ten years, it's just not," he paused looking for the right word. "The opportune moment," he eventually answered. "I'm sorry, but we just can't take him along with us."

He gestured with his hands, the importance of his answer before turning, '**The Look**' never leaving his backside.

---

Jack smirked. Even through her silence Ana managed to win that time around, but he figured the argument had been closed, stamped and thrown out when the woman had stated, _'Think about the baby, Jack. **He's** going to need a playmate.'_

In the end, the pirate captain had given in to her, the smile on her face enough to assure him that for the moment, she was happy. It was better to have her happy, he concluded, then having her mad at him, something which he seemed to do even without making an effort. _Hormones, _he mentally groaned. _Deadly weapon, those._

Named it Sava ¹ she did. Jack couldn't for the life of him figure out what kind of name that was and Ana had just laughed, tapped his nose and asked him why it mattered. _Sounds like something used for the cleaning of wounds, it does, _he had stated matter-of-factly.

He turned on his side, the tiny dog no longer hindering his movement as he gazed at the woman beside him. She slept peacefully on her side; her legs tucked close to her and her black hair falling in her face. Jack quietly reached over and swept the hair from her face before allowing his hand to rest gently on her growing stomach, the hint of a small smile playing on his lips.

Jack chuckled softly as a thought quickly passed through his mind, the light laughter rousing Ana.

"You know," she whispered, startling him. "It's customary for a man not to laugh at his pregnant wife."

The pirate captain squeezed her hand tenderly before saying, "Ye know, it's amazing."

"What is?" Ana questioned snuggling closer to him, his arms embracing her.

There was a moment of silence followed by a sigh as Jack tapped Ana's belly. "How somethin' so good could come from someone as bad as me."

Ana laughed at his statement before murmuring, "Right" as she leaned over and kissed him. "It worked for Turner."

Jack nodded briefly thinking back to the young lad.

---

__

Will dozed lightly, his head back as the little girl in his arms quietly played with the wooden ship. At her tender age, her fascination was held more with the figurine than the story her father had proceeded to tell her.

She gurgled happily as she waved the ship around, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Dropping the ship to the floor, she squirmed out of her father's grasp and slid comfortably to her feet where she waddled to the fallen object. "Uh oh," she pursed, picking the ship up. 

Once retrieving her toy, she sat lazily on the floor beside her father's feet, her focus turning on the ship again as she played happily. After several moments, she dragged a chubby hand across her face, rubbing at her eyes as she did so. She pushed the boat across the floor making incoherent noises, her imagination leading her actions.

Before long, she lost interest in the ship as she slumbered peacefully beside the chair, her tiny fingers still wrapped around the wooden figurine.

This was how Jack had found them, the father and daughter both sleeping peacefully. He suppressed a chuckle as he shuffled across the floor, a grin on his face. From the corner of his eye he saw Anamaria gently lift the girl from the floor, the child fitting snuggly in her arms.

And for a moment, Jack Sparrow briefly told himself that he could possibly get used to this. Maybe- in a few years…

---

Jack moved the small black puppy back to the end of the bed, shaking his head in disbelief. Ana just laughed at him, her dark eyes watching with amusement. He adjusted his position allowing Ana to rest her head on his shoulder as he whispered, "So have ye decided on any names yet?"

"I thought we decided to wait," Ana pointed out.

The pirate captain nodded. "We did," he supplied. "But usually one already has a name picked out for the boy or girl."

"I haven't really thought about it."

Jack looked at her. "Ye mean all this time, not a single thought on what ye want to name the little twerp hasn't crossed your mind?"

The dark skinned woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Not exactly, have you?"

He fidgeted a bit before she answered, "Uh-huhn, thought so. So, what do you have in mind?"

He shrugged, a hand idly rubbing at his chin. "What about Seymour? I always thought Seymour was a good name."

Ana choked back her laughter as she looked at him. "I think not," she replied. "I can't see my child going around with the name of Seymour; he'll get teased a lot."

"Good point," Jack muttered. "Jasper?"

The woman beside him made a face and he continued with the list. "Hank? Maurice? Jeffery?"

Ana continued to shake her head no at each name he rambled off. "What about Xavier?" he piped up. "Donald? Roger? Bernard?"

"No, no, no and definitely not," Ana objected. "What if it's a girl, Jack? Do you have any suggestions in that thick skull of yours?"

The pirate captain looked down at her, a look of feigned shock on his face. "A girl, eh? Well, I haven't given any thought toward that."

"I've noticed," Ana smirked.

"Well, let's see," he started. "Pearl?"

Ana glared at him. "We're not naming our child after a ship, Jack. Or treasure for that matter."

At his insistent look she added, "Can't we for once, think of a normal name?"

"Gertrude," Jack answered bluntly. "I had aunt named Gertrude once."

"Just once?" Ana asked skeptically. "I have an idea."

"Jane?" 

Ana glanced at him. "Why don't we sleep on it Jack. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow, hmm?"

Jack waved a hand in the air, "Alice? Penelope? How about Doris?"

Groaning with exasperation, Ana kissed his cheek and murmured, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Jack."

In the darkness she heard him mumbled, "Beatr- no, no, Jack is my name. It wouldn't work…"

---

****

A/N: And cut… another short chapter, but a bit longer than three, yes? I'm placing the end of this, somewhere near 2-3 more chapters, possibly. Each chapter, represents a month roughly, as stated in the note above, this is month _SIX_. I do have a little twist for the end, which could affect the outcome of this story and it's length. S'pose you'll all have to wait to see what it is.

¹ I'm not entirely sure, but I believe this is Russian. Some meanings I've come across are 'young of an animal' (Sanskrit/Romani) and the other was something like, an old man. I just know the name _Sava _was used in _Danielle Steel's Zoya _and I liked it. Hence, end of discussion.

__

My Thanks to:

BlueWolf2 - Thanks for the understanding support. I figured I'd throw the scene with the dolphins in there because that scene has been sitting on a notepad collecting dust since I started posting PotC stories. They (dolphins) are magnificent animals and a joy to work with; my experience with them is everlasting and I'll forever treasure that memory. Hopefully this sparks a bit of what I see for you all.

Kingleby - She is cute, which most 1 year old toddlers are provided they have a good upbringing (i.e. firm yet loving parents, not spoiled) She really is a loving child.

Erica Dawn - Glad you enjoy my tiny OC, feisty little thing she is too with a sweet disposition. Thank you.

Cal - With the ever-present Jack Sparrow, one can never bee too confident that he telling the truth, or exaggerating it a bit. But oh well, the Turner whelp adores him, so all is cool. Glad you enjoyed this chapter and the endearment entwined.

Spooky152 - There isn't much of an interaction between the two families this chapter, as you can see. But in the near future, we'll see what happens.

Special Eddie - I agree, any Jack/Ana level is cute and always welcomed. Aye? Certain little kid levels are cute too, but when that level comes to my 4 yr. old, cute is out of the question. 

Rat - Transition is good.

Jackfan2 - Coffee is bad.

A HUGE thank you to you all! You're all great!

-J

__


	5. Teaching the Brady's

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day.

Five Months From Now 

---

Standing up straight, Jack stretched his tired arms, his body propped up against the helm. A slight breeze rustled the sails and his hair, the warm feeling of the sun washing over him. From his spot, he could make out a form resting on the lower deck against the railing, another figure standing close by. Handing the helm to Cotton, he sauntered down to the figures, a hand holding his tri-cornered hat in place.

Jack chuckled as he caught bits and pieces of the conversation between the two: Ana and Gill.

"Now Mrs. Ana, I really must detest!" Gill exclaimed. "You should be in bed resting!"

Ana slid her gaze to him, a frown on her face as she huffed, "Gill, for the last time- I can't take the four walls and the bed any more than you can hold your liquor."

Gill raised a brow, one hand smoothing out his wrinkled shirt in opposition. "I can so hold my liquor," he stated wearily. "What have you heard?"

The dark-skinned woman smirked. "Listen, I understand your concern but I can only take so much," she warned. "Besides, wasn't it you who said some fresh air would do me good?"

"You leaning over a railing attempting to secure a rigging was not how that suggestion was applied," he scoffed.

Ana glanced at him. "Wasn't it? What did it imply? That I lounge around like the capt- Jack," she quickly covered upon seeing the captain. She slid her eyes to Gill with a fierce demand in the brown depths as Gill scurried off impatiently.

"Ana," Jack greeted. Standing beside her asked, "See anythin' interestin'?"

"No."

The pirate captain chuckled as he turned around, his back against the railing and his elbows propped up. "Ye need a hobby, Ana," he finally proclaimed smugly.

Ana shifted her weight as she faced him, the slight side view showing her pregnant condition. "You mean protecting my sanity from Gill isn't hobby enough?" she questioned disappointedly. "What kind of hobby like this?" she asked, her hand gesturing her current state.

For a moment Jack seemed to be caught in thought before he replied with a shrug, "Knitting?" 

---

"I presume that your wife is resting?"

Jack turned to face the speaker, a disapproving grin on his face. "Now Gill," he started. "If you honestly think that _my_ wife is indeed resting, then you have the wrong girl, mate."

Gill chuckled as he handed Jack a flask, the pirate studying it intently before taking a sip. He passed it back as he added, "No, she's down below in the galley helping young Mr. Miles with his studies."

The young doctor rubbed his chin in thought as he nodded. Despite Gill's decision to join Jack, he still valued the positive effect an education for his son would be and was sure to keep the lad on his toes. Their last stop in Port Royal had provided them with several good books and lessons, courtesy of Elizabeth. 

Being a pirate was one thing, but even Jack had emphasized the lad's keen ability and backed Gill's opinion in the boy getting an education, even if the schooling was few and far between. The doctor and the pirate captain shared another drink before Gill stated, "I don't believe I did ever thank you for allowing Miles and myself to travel with you, much less stay on as part of your crew."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the younger man, his hand grasping the doctor's shoulder. "No thanks is needed," he rasped. "Let's just say we're squared and leave it at that. 'sides, that lad of yours is enjoyable company and a damn good worker. Did I mention he also provides a marvelous distraction for Ana?"

Laughter from both chorused from the deck as they sailed in silence, a drink continuously shared between the two.

---

"…Now you take this number and add it, understand?"

After what seemed like hours of silence, the young pupil scratched a piece of charcoal across the paper producing a figure, his other hand nervously tapping the table. 

Ana drug the paper closer for inspection, her eyes skimming the numbers as she chewed on her lower lip. She finally set the parchment down and slid it back to him before saying, "Wonderful, I think you're getting the hang of it."

Miles' head came up, a sheepish smile plastered on his face as he looked down at his book and the paper. "Thank you Mrs. Ana," he replied shyly. "You're awfully good at this. Better than anyone else I can think of."

"Better than your father?" she joked ruffling his hair.

The young boy's face fell at the mention of his father. He closed the book and pushed it away saying, "Papa is good too and he used to help me everyday before he met the captain. But now he is very busy."

Ana sensed the change in the boy's attitude and frowned. She draped an arm around his shoulders, scooting a bit closer. "Your father _is_ a busy man, Miles. But that doesn't mean he doesn't still love you or cares. Maybe you should ask him to help you instead of assuming he can't. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to agree."

Miles glanced up at her before throwing his arms around her neck catching her off guard as he stated, "Thank you. You're the best!"

Ana chuckled as she hesitantly embraced him back before pulling away. "It's getting late. Why don't you run on up and help the others," she suggested as he rose to his feet and began collecting his books. "If you hurry, I think they're playing cards this evening."

Miles hurriedly finished gathering his things before sprinting up the stairs just as Jack came down. The captain pressed himself against the wall to miss the running boy and he turned his head to the woman still seated at the table, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well, he was certainly," Jack commented. "In a hurry. Whatcha do, promise to read him a bedtime story?"

Ana stuck her tongue out at him as he sat down beside her, a smug look upon his rugged face. "Things go well?" he asked.

She nodded. "He's doing good for the little schooling he's had. I think Gill should consider allowing him to stay in Port Royal a few weeks out of the summer to be tutored. I'm sure Elizabeth knows a good teacher," she offered.

Jack hid his grin as he hugged her. "And I think ye should consider a serious career change."

Ana sat up and looked at him skeptically. "You do, do you?" At his nod she questioned, "Like what?"

He shrugged, pulling her back into his arms. "I believe a nanny would do just fine."

---

****

A/N: Short notes today- short chapter, but things are coming full circle. I am now aiming at at-least two more chapters to complete this little tale, just to be on the safe side of the river. S'all for now.

__

Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed. 


	6. Lasting Return

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day. 

Five Months From Now

__

A/N: Because it's come to my attention that I have failed to state which month goes with what chapter, I've decided to add that this time. Every time I meant to add it, I'd forget, so I am terribly sorry.

Month Eight

Jack stood at the helm, his hands lazily resting on the polished wood before him. He spared a glance to the sails before pulling a compass from his pocket. Checking his bearings, he snapped it closed and tucked it away before adjusting the _Pearl's _course slightly.

The sound of approaching steps drew his gaze upward to see Gibbs standing there, an amused scowl on his face. The old quartermaster gave the captain a warm smile before coming to stand beside him, a flask in his hand.

"Gibbs, lovely day for sailing isn't it?"

The old sailor glanced at him with a nod. "Aye sir, lovely day indeed."

Jack chuckled as he turned his attention back to the sails, his dark eyes traveling over the bustling deck. Several crewmembers stood about tying down sections of the rigging, others swabbing the deck or untangling the ropes. His gaze continued forward, spotting young Miles standing with his father, both securing a length of rigging.

He shook his head at the pair as the younger of the two laughed at something before allowing his thoughts to rest on a figure at the bow of the boat. _Right where I thought she'd be, _he mused. _She's like clockwork that one._

Gibbs followed his gaze before smiling himself. Anamaria, like everyday before this, was casually standing at the bow of the ship, her tenderly swollen body using the railing for support. The quartermaster snorted drawing Jack's attention and he looked up with a shrug.

"There's somethin' ye want to say," Jack accused. "So ye might as well spit it out, man."

Gibbs shook his head, a grin forming on his face. "I'm not gonna say a word," he supplied with a gesture of imitating that his lips were sealed.

"You've done applied it ye bloody blighter," Jack mocked. "Just get it over with so I don't have to wait to lecture ye."

The older man let out a hearty laugh as he clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "A'right lad, ye convinced me," he explained. With a grubby finger he pointed in Ana's direction, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. "Well, Ana, she be a pirate and a damn good one. But ye see, Ana has this problem," he paused and looked over at Jack.

"I'm listenin'," the captain replied, his eyes briefly turning to the man next to him.

Gibbs nodded and continued, "She's restless, Jack. Now, we both know that she doesn't belong on a ship like this, like that," he prattled. "But, we also know she won't be leav'n 'cause her place is beside ye and we all know that your place is 'ere with your ship."

"What are ye tryin' to get at old man?"

The old quartermaster sighed. "Jack, t'aint right to do this to Ana; it's torture."

Jack pursed his lips together. "Gibbs, do ye think I made a mistake?"

Gibbs' expression fell and he glared at the captain. "Now listen' lad, I know ye made a lot o' mistakes in your lifetime, but," he paused and pointed a stubby digit in Ana's direction. "She ain't one o' 'em. You've done right by 'er and that's all that matters."

At the look from Jack he added, "All I'm sayin' is Jack, is that she's restless. Ye don't want her to be on the ship, but she won't leave ye and ye won't be leav'n your boat. Sometimes ye have to sacrifice your wants for your needs. Think about it," he suggested as he turned and shuffled back across the deck.

Jack watched him for several moments before shifting his eyes to the figure at the bow. With a heavy sigh, he once again adjusted the _Pearl's _course before he called Cotton over and turned the helm to him as he sauntered to the front of his ship.

---

Ana stood motionless allowing the slight wave of nausea to pass before taking a deep breath of the salt air. Another smell lingered on the wind and she turned to see Jack standing behind her, a sad smile on his face.

Without a word, he sidled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands linking with hers. He rested his chin atop her head and he pulled her to him, his dark eyes momentarily closing.

"Jack?"

He opened his eyes as he felt her turn in his arms, her face tilted up to gaze at him. "What is it?"

With a gentle embrace he murmured, "Nothing."

Ana frowned but remained silent as she rested her forehead against his chest, her fingers bunching in the loose fabric of his shirt. After several moments of silence she said, "You adjusted course not too long ago, why?"

She felt Jack tense as he answered, "We're goin' back to Port Royal."

Ana stepped from his embrace and glared up at him. "What? Why?" A sudden realization came over her as she moved away, her hand clutching the railing tightly. "You plan on dumping me there, aren't you?"

Jack's head whipped around with a hurt expression on his tanned features. "What? No," he protested. He reached for her only to have her step further back. "Ana, please, hear me out."

"No, Jack. I'm not letting you just dump me off somewhere so you can forget about me," she threatened, her voice rising.

He cringed at her tone, his hands gesturing gently for her to calm down. "Settle down, Ana. Getting over-excited isn't good for ye."

"Isn't good for me?" Ana asked sarcastically. "I'll tell you what isn't good for me. You leaving me standing on some dock with bluebloods while you're off gallivanting out here! That isn't good for me," she exclaimed as she delivered a swift slap to his face.

Jack rolled his eyes as he rubbed his raw cheek. "Now see, that right there was uncalled for."

"Was it?"

The pirate captain shifted his gaze. "Aye woman, it was."

Ana stopped short. Jack had never referred to her as just _woman _before, and this argument wasn't half as rough as some of them had been. She quickly dropped her head to avoid his staring, her hands balled into fists.

Jack sighed. "Ana, look I'm sorry, but sometimes, ye get me so flustered I can't think or get a word in edgewise. Ye always assume I'm plottin' against ye, but ye know what, I'm not. I don't plan on just _dumpin' _ye on some dock," he told her in a hushed tone.

"I plan on dumpin' ye on some dock within walkin' distance of the Turner's," he added for good measure. Her head shot up, a fierce glare boring into his eyes. "With myself."

Ana's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Jack leaned against the railing and drew Ana close, his arm resting comfortably on her shoulders. "I wasn't goin' to leave ye alone in Port Royal, Ana. That didn't work the first time I tried it."

Ana had to grin at the memory. With a nod she allowed him to go on. "So I figured we'd shimmy on over to Will's and stay with them for a spell. Just until the twerp can-" he trailed off at Ana's expression, an innocent smile appearing on his face.

---

As Jack eased the _Pearl _into the harbor, he noticed two figures standing on the dock waiting, one said person holding a considerably smaller one in their arms. With a grin, he braced himself as the ship jolted slightly as she made port, the deck beneath his feet groaning with the effort.

Releasing the helm to Gibbs to finish, Jack stuck his head into his cabin. "Ana, hurry up or we'll miss the welcome wagon."

The dark skinned woman soon appeared with an annoyed scowl on her face and pushed past him. "The only welcome wagon you'll be getting is the short ride to the gallows," she teased.

Jack bobbed his head in consideration as he followed the waddling woman to the gangplank. 

"Oh Ana! Look at you!" Elizabeth greeted cheerfully, holding the woman at arms-length to look at her. Ana slightly blushed at the comment murmuring her thanks, her arms dropping back to her sides.

"William," Jack crowed. "Lookin' handsome as usual. Still keepin' the ladies fair in susp-" he let his sentence roll to a stop at the glares he received from both women, his grimy finger tapping his chin.

Elizabeth shook her head and hugged him. "Oh Jack, it's so good to see you again," she stated. "So soon."

"So what brings you back to Port Royal, Jack?" Will shifted the girl in his arms waking her from her nap, her bright eyes lighting up as she spotted Jack. She held her arms out in his direction, a pleading look on her face as she giggled, "Up."

Giving the child a once over, Jack chuckled before allowing her to clutch tightly to his neck in a crushing hug. "You're getting to be such a big girl," he chirped, the small girl laughing as he tickled her.

"You're not in trouble again, are you Jack?" Elizabeth finally asked teasingly as she led them from the dock. 

Jack look bemused as he hefted the girl to one arm, his other on Ana's back as they walked along, "Of course not, Elizabeth! What would give you an idea like that?"

Ana snorted silently as Will turned to face the captain, a skeptical expression plastered all over his face. "Where else do you go when you're in trouble and in need of help?"

The pirate captain paused for a moment. "Good point."

Will laughed as he looked at his friend giving him a nod. "Okay, so what does bring you to our humble little town?"

"Hormones," the pirate muttered.

Ana flicked him on the arm as she retorted, "Hey, I resent that."

"Yeah, well you resemble it too," Jack grumbled back.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances, both of them chuckling. "I see," the young blacksmith finally replied taking his daughter back from Jack. "You're both welcome to stay as long as you need to."

Ana stopped and stared at her feet. "I don't wish to be an inconvenience to anyone."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Oh you won't be, Ana. Besides," she assured. "It'll be wonderful to have the company, not to mention another baby around the house."

"Another baby?" Jack questioned, the surprise in his tone. He looked at Ana suspiciously and she just shrugged.

Will shook his head, "Yes, another baby. Didn't you know Jack, Elizabeth is expecting in another seven months."

"Wonderful!" the pirate exclaimed. "I love babies-"

"Don't even say it," Ana warned. "These kids don't need to grow up under your influence of drinking."

Jack grinned taking her arm as they continued to follow Will and Elizabeth. "Aye, but unfortunately you're stuck with me."

"Don't remind me," Ana chuckled, linking her arm with Jack's. She looked back as the ship and the dock gradually begin to disappear, a worried frown settling on her lips. Turning back to gaze at the couple before her, she thought, _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

****

A/N: Well, I'm sure you are all very excited and know what's about to come, but just to be sure that you do in-fact, not know what's to come, I've added a bit of a twist here at the end. And I'm going to hope and pray that not only does it keep you on the edge of your seat, but that you like it as well.

If not or if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

__

To Me Reviewers: 

starrynight265 LeeAna Rachel Captain Sparrow Spooky152 hollaiuar jackfan2 Blue Wolf2 IrishGirl17 Cal anime-catdagon kingleby 

Thank you all very much!

__

Promotional Aids: 

Author's- 

Tortuga Wench

__

Stories: 

For Our Lost Time

Salt Spray

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

__


	7. Time, Thoughts and Problems

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day.

Five Months From Now

****

Author's Note: Very quick like… this chapter is still part of chapter 6, it's the second half of the ending. This was originally going to be just one chapter (and the final) but by the time I was done writing it, it was too much! So I broke them down and now my two parts has gone to three! Yikes! Oh well….

__

Eight Months, Part Two

A gentle breeze wafted through the open curtains, the pale moonlight streaming across the wooden floor of the room as a shadowed figure leaned against the open window. Allowing the thin fabric to slip back into place, the person craned their neck slightly to peer behind them, their dark eyes adjusting to the darkness.

A wistful sigh broke the silence as Ana ran her slender fingers through her hair. She tilted her head back to rest against the wall, her mind fluttering with so many thoughts. 

A week; a week was how long it had been since Jack and Ana had come to Port Royal, though it seemed to be forever and a day ago to the dark-skinned woman. In that short amount of time, Elizabeth had completely taken over Ana's daily schedule: fitting her into dresses, taking her to tea or shopping. It was almost too much for the female pirate and carrying around what felt like dead weight made it that much more miserable. 

Will had offered Jack a temporary partnership in the forge and the pirate captain had hesitantly agreed. Ana couldn't blame him much; like Jack, she too was just looking for a way out of the house. But she had young Miles to keep her company during the day when Elizabeth was out, the lad still continuing his studies while helping out the staff during his free time.

Gill had also come ashore in frequent visits, the older Brady sometimes helping Will and Jack along. Ana briefly smiled. Things had certainly taken a different course in just a week.

"Ana."

The restless woman glanced up at the soft whisper of her name, her eyes catching the movement of a shadow on the other side of the room. She watched as Jack pushed himself up on one elbow as he attempted to gaze at her across the darkness.

"It's late," he pointed out. "Come back to bed."

Ana cast another look out the window before nodding, her thin lips twisting into a sad smile as she padded across the floor to the bed.

---

There was a slight shift beside her followed by the rustle of bed-sheets and Ana opened her eyes wearily, blinking several times to focus her gaze on Jack. It was way too early, she noted from the still darkened room; the sun hadn't even risen yet. He was sitting up, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed as he sat there silently, thinking. Reaching over, she rested a cool hand on his back causing him to jump to his feet.

"Jesus, Ana!" he exclaimed staring at her. "Your hands are bloody cold."

The dark skinned woman frowned at him through tired eyes, a brief expression of pain flickering across her face before she said, "I can't help it." Jack shook his head in response as he lifted a thin shirt from the bedpost and slipping it over his shoulders.

Ana sighed, "Do you have to go?"

Jack cast a sideways glance at her, the feigned shock on his tanned face. "Ye know I do."

"But can't you stay here?" she prodded. "With me. I'm sure Will would understand, Jack."

The pirate captain leaned over with his hands steadying his weight as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Aye love, I do. I promised the whelp I'd help him, and you know I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

Ana's brow furrowed as she pulled back slightly, her dark eyes pleading with his. "Jack."

Jack frowned this time at her insistence, a feeling of guilt embedding itself in the pit of his stomach. The tone she whispered with seemed so distant to him, so fragile. There was definitely something wrong with the way she had voiced her plea this morning and the melancholy sound echoed in his mind.

"Ana, I won't be gone long," he explained. "But Will has this rather large order and I said I'd help him. I'll be back before you know it and I'll spend the afternoon with ye, how does that sound?"

Ana shifted slightly to a more comfortable position as she nodded in defeat. Jack squeezed her hand tenderly before crawling from the bed and setting about to finish getting dressed before quietly slipping out of the room.

She wasn't sure how long she had laid there, but one thing she did know was that she was hurting. She turned several times only to be met with disappointment, her back protesting with every action. Ana finally gave up and stared up at the ceiling, tears stinging her eyes as they slid down her cheeks. _This is not going to be a good day._

---

Jack chuckled as he watched Will struggle to free the iron from it's mold, the metal taking on the shape of a thin sword. "It's not funny Jack," the young blacksmith seethed through gritted teeth as he yanked at the bare metal. "I'd like to see you try to get it unstuck." 

The pirate captain stopped laughing as his grin fell, one eyebrow arched as he strode forward casually pushing Will to the side as he took the handle end into his hand, his grip tightening as he gave one good yank. His callused hands slipped from metal and he stumbled back, tripping until he found himself staring blankly at the roof of the small shop. 

Will stifled his laughter at this, his dirty hand covering his mouth. From the doorway, a chuckle sounded and both the blacksmith and pirate looked up to see Gilbert, the young man leaning against the thresh-hold, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. Jack tilted his head at him and gave a curt nod as he rose to his feet dusting himself off.

"Never thought I'd see the day that the most feared pirate and well acclaimed blacksmith would be bested by a simple piece of metal," Gill taunted as he moved inside.

Jack pulled a face before stepping aside and pointing to the mold. "Well Mr. I'm So Perfect, if ye think ye can do any better…" he trailed off, nodding his head in the direction he gestured.

Gill stood silently staring at the pirate awkwardly. "We're waiting," Jack pressed on, forcing Gill to move forward and grasp the iron handle in one hand, his other applying pressure on the mold as he lifted up.

Will grinned and Jack snickered momentarily as they watched the young man give his try at the stubborn sword-in-the-making. They both stared as Gill gently lifted the iron skyward away from the mold, the iron coming off clean with an audible _cling. _He turned to face the others, the newly forming sword in his hand as he grinned at the two men, both with scowls on their faces.

"Give me that," Jack muttered taking the sword from him and placing it in the flames. Gill looked at Will who just shrugged and turned back to finish molding another sword, his brown eyes casting a weary glance in the pirate's direction.

Gill peered over the blacksmith's shoulder to watch, a finger tapping his chin idly. "So Will, tell me," he started. "How long does one usually apprentice before being the real thing?"

Will glanced up thoughtfully. "Depends on fast you learn I 'spose. Why?"

"No reason."

Jack stopped to stare at the two for a moment, his concentration being broken as the forge door swung open suddenly. 

"Why Commodore Norrington," Will greeted. "So nice to see you again."

---

"Jamaica was visited by Columbus in 1494, and ruled by Spain until seized by the British in 1655."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose as she stared at the boy across the kitchen. Miles sat at the table, a book opened and in front of him as he read from it. She studied him a moment longer before nodding. "And what of our industries? Can you name those?" she asked as she patiently sat feeding her daughter, her hand paused in midair, the spoon grasped firmly in her fingers.

Miles stole a quick glance at her before turning his eyes back to the book. "Without looking at the book," Elizabeth suddenly added not facing him.

The young boy frowned but pushed the book away and looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Elizabeth turned her head and stared back, "What? I thought you and Ana had been reviewing this for a while now."

"We were," Miles stated nervously. "But I haven't completely learned all of Jamaica's history yet."

"Well give it your best shot," Elizabeth coaxed. "You're not being graded silly. Just brushing up."

Miles nodded before saying, "Let's see… the industries are, um… molasses, cement," he paused, counting each industry on his fingers as he went. "Paper and rum."

"Very good."

The young boy smiled in reply as he nodded in return. "Can you tell me our chief crops?" Elizabeth questioned as she wiped her hands and set her daughter down. She watched the boy in amusement as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Coffee," he turned his eyes upward staring at the ceiling in concentration. "Sugar, coconuts and um...," he shook his absently. "Gypsum?"

Elizabeth chuckled as she stood up and crossed the room, peering over his shoulder as she moved the book where they both could see. "You named most of them," she corrected. "We also have bananas and citrus fruits. Gypsum is a mineral," she skimmed the book before placing a finger on one page, "See, right here."

Miles scratched his head, a blush rising on his face. "I'll be sure to remember that."

From the corner of her eye, Elizabeth watched her daughter pull herself to her feet, her tiny hands using a chair leg for support. The young woman ruffled Miles' hair before walking to the small girl and picking her up. 

"Mrs. Turner, lunch is ready ma'am."

Elizabeth and Miles turned to see an older woman standing in the doorway, wiping her hands on her apron. "Thank you Trudy. I'm going to lay LeeAnn down for a nap and I'll be right there," she announced. 

Trudy gave her a kind smile. "Would you like me to rouse Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Is she still in bed? At this hour?" 

Trudy nodded. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, her lips twisting in a grin. "No, no. I'll wake her. Why don't you take Miles here and let him wash up."

The maid nodded and motioned for Miles to follow her as she shuffled from the room, the young boy scurrying after her. Elizabeth had laid her daughter down and then quickly ascended the stairs to the spare room that had housed Jack and Ana for the past week.

She knocked softly on the door and cracked it open, sticking her head inside to see if Ana was awake. She rolled her eyes when she saw Ana still in bed hidden under the mound of covers and quietly stepped inside to rouse the woman. Elizabeth suddenly stopped as a chill traveled down her spine, the tingling leaving goose bumps along her arms.

A hand went to her mouth as she crouched beside the bed, her worried eyes narrowing. "Oh Ana," she whispered, her fingers gently brushing dampened strands of dark hair from the woman's face. "Why didn't you call for me?"

Ana's tired eyes fluttered open as she glanced up. "I wasn't expecting it. It started at daybreak and has gotten worse. I feel like I'm on fire from the inside out," she mumbled. She felt Elizabeth's cool hand rest gently on her forehead and closed her eyes. "It's too early."

Elizabeth jumped up and hurried from the room, leaning over the railing as she called for Trudy, her voice quivering with concern. The old woman soon appeared drying her hands with a towel, a look of alarm on her face as she saw the young woman. "Land sakes child, what is it?"

"Put some water on to boil," Elizabeth instructed. "Bring me some towels and the scissors too."

Trudy offered her a confused expression but did as she was asked and soon disappeared back into the kitchen. Elizabeth turned to return to Ana when she saw Miles peeking up at her, his eyes wide with fear. "Miles," she watched as he came from the shadows of the door where she could see him clearly. "Run to the forge and get Will and Jack; hurry now."

The young boy didn't have to be told twice as he rushed from the room, leaving Elizabeth behind him. 

---

Gill had just sat down, his face wrinkled with laughter as he watched Jack try his luck at molding a sword on his own. Nearby Will and Norrington stood, both men looking on at the pirate captain as he suddenly jerked back and uttered a string of curses. Will shook his head and started over to help him when a quick shout interrupted his trek.

"Father!"

The young voice rang out again as Miles stumbled into the forge out of breath. Gill leapt from his seat and seized the boy by his shoulders, crouching to see him eye level. "Miles, what's the matter lad?"

Miles took a second to catch his breath as he mumbled, "Mrs. Elizabeth-"

"Elizabeth?!" Will stepped forward, the worry etched in young face. "What's wron-" he trailed off as Miles shook his head no and answered, "Not Mrs. Elizabeth."

Gill frowned at his son. "Miles, what are you talking about?"

"Not Mrs. Elizabeth," the boy repeated, his hands using his knees to steady himself as he filled his lungs with air.

There was the clatter of a sword hitting the ground followed by, "Anamaria," as Jack raced past them and out of the forge as Miles gave a brief nod and turned to follow the pirate captain, Gill several feet behind him with Will and Norrington at his heels.

---

****

A/N: Part Two of three. Should have three up by tomorrow at least. Until then, Happy Writing/Reading.

-J


	8. This Woman's Work

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day.

Five Months From Now 

****

Author's Note: This is the third and final part of my story. I don't own the lyrics recited in this chapter either, they belong to Kate Bush and whoever else (I'm too lazy to look it up.) N'joy.

__

Eight Months, Part Three

By the time the three men reached the house, Jack and Miles had already vanished inside, the front door swinging open in their wake. Gill streaked past Trudy who was holding a hot kettle in her hands, her wrinkled face frozen with shock as the men barreled past her.

Gill came to a stop causing Will and Norrington to both slam into him, all three tumbling inside the dimly lit room. Elizabeth was perched on the edge of the bed as Jack was kneeling on the floor, his hand holding Ana's as he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know," Elizabeth apologized for what seemed to Jack, the hundredth time. 

Jack didn't bother looking up as he replied, "I know Elizabeth. It's not your fault."

Will approached them warily, his hand reaching out to rest on his wife's shoulder. "Jack is she-?" he let his question roll not wanting to finish it as he stared intently at the pirate.

There was a flurry of movement as Jack shook his head, his back facing the young blacksmith. Elizabeth frowned when Ana suddenly squirmed under the covers, a tired whimper emanating from the woman.

"Shh, Ana, its goin' to be alright," Jack soothed, his hand brushing her cheek tenderly. 

Gill shuffled forward and peered over Jack's shoulder before moving to the other side of the bed in a hurry, his hand resting gently on Ana's swollen belly. He shifted his gaze to her face and frowned. Her forehead glistened with sweat, and she looked exhausted; her normally bright eyes were dull and her breathing shallow.

"Is she gonna be alright?" A timid voice squeaked from the doorway and Gill jerked his head up to see Miles standing behind Trudy, his head tilted curiously. 

"Get him out of here," Gill ordered gesturing to his son. Will took the kettle from Trudy and had her and Miles go downstairs, the young boy stealing one last glance before the door was shut.

From the shadows Norrington watched silently, his expression void of emotions. He saw Elizabeth help Will with the kettle, the couple pouring the steaming water into a nearby basin as Gill softly prodded Ana, the woman giving a hiss of pain in answer. Placing a hand on her forehead Gill explained, "Ana, your baby hasn't turned."

"Well do something," Jack suddenly snapped from the bedside. 

Gill stepped back. "Just calm down Jack. I can help her, but it's not going to be easy."

"I think it best we fetch the physician."

All heads turned toward Norrington, the forgotten Commodore finally stepping forward. He allowed his gaze to wander to Ana before looking up and repeating, "Fetching the physician would be the best thing we can do for her."

"There's no time."

Norrington glared at Gill from across the room. "It's not your place to say."

"This baby isn't waiting," Gill snapped back. "If we wait, both the little one and Ana will die! You're a man of honor, Commodore; I don't think you're prepared to have the blood of a mother and her unborn child on your hands."

The Commodore looked slightly pale at his words before muttering, "No, but nor will I bear the conscience of knowing that the blood was spilled by the hands of a pirate!"

Gill looked unfazed at the comment before his face turned red with anger, his hands balling into fists. His blood boiled with rage at Norrington's words, his every vein coursing with the newfound hatred for the man.

"He's no more a pirate than you are, Commodore," Jack's voice broke the angry silence, his dark brown eyes glaring at him. "He's a doctor. He's saved Ana once, and he has my respect for that. He may be a pirate in your blind eyes, but he's a good man in mine. I trust him with Ana's life more than I trust myself with it."

Norrington looked baffled at the pirate captain's words but watched nonetheless as Jack nodded at Gill thoughtfully. Gill offered a weak smile in response as he looked in the Turner's direction and said, "I'm going to need a wooden spoon. Do you have one?"

"Yes, in the kitchen," Elizabeth stated as Will offered to get it, the young blacksmith bounding out of the room.

He soon returned with the spoon in his hand and gave it to Gill who set it on the bedside table with a dagger and a candle. "Will, I'm going to have to ask you and the Commodore to wait outside. I only want Jack and Elizabeth to stay."

Will looked at his wife wistfully before nodding his agreement. He turned to go and saw Jack kneeling there, holding Ana's hand as he placed a kiss on her forehead. The pirate rose to his feet, gave Gill a curt nod and then left the room with Will and Norrington close behind.

---

__

Pray God you can cope. I stand outside this woman's work…This woman's world. 

Jack sank to his knees, his head cradled in his hands as he turned his back to the screams coming from the upstairs bedroom. He had given Gill permission to help Ana; his heart fluttered as the second thoughts poured into his mind: had he done the right thing? He trusted Gill, that was enough, wasn't it? 

Will approached the pirate cautiously, his callused hand gripping Jack's shoulder in support as he said, "Ana will be fine, you'll see. You're going to be a father Jack."

__

Ooh, it's hard on the man, now his part is over. Now starts the craft of the father. 

Jack barely lifted his head tossing the statement around in his head; he was going to be a father, true. He frowned again. He didn't want to be a father without Ana. He didn't want to lose her or the baby, but Jack had long since made his mind up that he'd rather have Ana and nothing more if it came down to it. It would be hard losing a child, that much he knew, but it just wouldn't feel right having the baby and not Ana and Jack didn't want that. He wanted Ana… 

…And the baby.

__

I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. 

---

Ana bit down hard on the handle of the wooden spoon, the object doing little to muffle her screams as Gill drug the blade of the dagger across her skin. Elizabeth stood near by, pale and terrified, her eyes showing the fear she felt inside for the woman as she watched Gill, the man's hands working precisely yet tenderly.

The dark skinned woman stifled another scream and Elizabeth knelt beside her and took her hand as she whispered words of encouragement to her. Several times Ana's eyes rolled back and she'd have to fight to keep them focused on Elizabeth, the pain hitting her in merciless waves. 

__

I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. 

---

__

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking…

"This was all a mistake," Jack breathed, his face buried in his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

Will and Norrington stared at him. "What do you mean Jack? What was a mistake?"

Jack moved his hand and glanced sideways at them. "All of it: Me, Ana, the baby, this place, the past…"

"Jack Sparrow, you should be ashamed of yourself."

The pirate captain lifted his head to see Norrington standing over him, an angry expression on his face as he added, "There is a woman who loves you up there giving birth to your child and all you can think about is that this is all a mistake? I think you're a little late for that."

__

Of all the things I should've said that I never said. All the things we should've done,   
that we never did. 

Will nodded in agreement. "He's right Jack. There are no back buttons in life. What's come to be, is. Ana loves you, and I know you feel the same about her though you don't openly show it. Instead of thinking that this was all a mistake, you should be thinking of Ana and hoping that she and the baby make it; that's what is most important in life right now Jack. Them: they are your family."

__

All the things I should've given, but I didn't. Oh, darling, make it go, Make it go away. 

Jack bowed his head, his hands clasped together supporting him as he thought of what Will and Norrington had said. Their words stung his heart and fought with his inner turmoil over it; Ana was his family. Ana loved him. Another thought suddenly crossed his mind. Ana was dying for him.

__

Give me these moments back- give them back to me. Give me that little kiss. Give me your hand. 

The only thing Jack wanted at the moment was to take Ana in his arms- to hold her and keep her safe. He wanted to take her and apologize for everything wrong he had ever done in life, to her. Promise that he'd make up for it and that he'd always be there for her. But even now, as the screams continued, Jack began to lose hope for the first time.

__

I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he jerked his head up to see Will sitting next to him, a warm smile on his face. "Jack, hope for the best and no matter what, don't lose that hope you have. I can see it in your eyes- you're starting to give up. Do you think Ana would want you to do that?"

Jack shook his head absently, his eyes trained on the floor as he tried blocking out the screams reaching his ears.

__

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking… _Of all the things we should've said that were never said._

Will sighed as he continued to watch Jack, the pirate's brown eyes clouding over with guilt. He opened his mouth to say something when Norrington stopped him, a worried expression on his tan face. "Do you hear that?"

The blacksmith listened before shaking his head, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Norrington pointed out. "The screams, they've stopped."

Will and Jack both snapped back to reality at the Commodore's word as they realized he was right. The room had suddenly been filled with a heavy silence, the screaming having ceased and all three men strained to hear the comforting sound of a baby crying.

"I don't hear anythin'," Jack commented rising to his feet. "Aren't babies supposed to scream bloody hell afterward?"

Norrington adverted his gaze to his shoes as Will nodded. "It's a sign of healthiness, yes," the blacksmith explained. "But you're right, I don't hear anything."

The sound of an opening door drew their heads up as they saw Elizabeth slip from the room, a grave look upon her weary face. Will went to her, taking her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest and wept. Another figure soon emerged from the room, their once white shirt stained and damp with a bright red.

Jack paled at the sight of Gill, the young man descending the stairs wiping his hands on a towel. Blood streaked his forehead, signs that he had wiped away sweat and pushed his hair out of his face while he worked. He stared at Jack who stared back, the questions in his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Ana?"

Gill swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Jack, I'm so-" he trailed off as Jack pushed past him and darted up the stairs to the bedroom.

__

All the things we should've done that we never did. All the things that you needed from me- All the things that you wanted for me. All the things that I should've given, but I didn't. 

Jack stood in the doorway, his nose wrinkling in disgust; the room was stuffy and smelled of sweat and blood. From where he stood, he could see a shadowed figure crumpled on the bed, the body motionless. 

__

Oh, darling, make it go away. Just make it go away now. 

He stepped inside and moved closer to the bed, crouching beside the pale woman. He took her hand and jumped when she suddenly opened her tired eyes to gaze at him. She offered him a weak smile as he tenderly kissed her, his hand finding hers. He pressed his forehead to hers as a tear dripped from his chin, her own eyes misting over.

"I didn't want anyone else to say anything because I wanted to tell you myself," Ana stated softly. Jack gave her a curious glance as she added, "You have a daughter, Jack," she whispered, her shaky hand pulling the thin blanket around her down to reveal a small bundle tucked snuggly beside her.

Jack gingerly reached down and traced a finger down the baby's cheek, the small child yawning as she opened her eyes to greet him. The pirate captain stared at her taking her in, her bright eyes staring back at him before smiling.

"She has your nose and your father's eyes," he told Ana, a wide grin on his face. "She's perfect," Jack breathed, the baby grasping his finger tightly. "A bright little ray of sunshine."

Ana smirked allowing Jack to take the girl in his arms as she watched the interaction. "Would make a good name," she commented.

Jack turned to her, one eyebrow arched as he asked, "What, sunshine?" he watched his daughter thoughtfully for a moment. 

"Not exactly," Ana chuckled. "Rae," she corrected.

The pirate captain glanced at his wife before turning his attention back to the baby cradled in his arms. He pondered the suggestion before saying, "Raea."

"I like it," Ana agreed with a smile. "What about her middle name?"

Jack held the baby close before setting her back in Ana's arms, his hand gently lingering on his daughter's head. "Raea Lenae. ¹"

"Raea Lenae Sparrow," Anamaria murmured to herself. "Suits her."

The pirate captain chuckled before kissing her. He pulled back and stared at her, a frown soon covering his face as he saw a distant look of unhappiness cross Ana's features. "What's the matter?"

Ana looked at him sorrowfully, one her hands trailing to her covered midsection as she mumbled, "I'm going to have another scar."

"Ana, do ye remember what I said about scars?"

Nodding Ana replied, "That they were considered stories about our life. But it's a scar all the same," she added with a frown.

"No," Jack corrected. "It's not just another scar, Ana. It's another chapter to add to your story."

Ana smiled this time as she gazed at her daughter kissing the girl's forehead. "And it's one hell of a chapter too."

Jack laughed quietly as he leaned forward to kiss Ana. "You look beautiful."

Ana swatted his hand away. "I look like hell."

"Nonsense," Jack replied as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"Stop lying," Ana scoffed playfully, one of her fingers twisting in one of his braids.

Jack pulled a face making her smile as he asked, "And how do ye know I'm lyin'?"

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Ana stated with a flourish of her hand much the same Jack did. "Savvy?"

---

****

A/N: Yay! It's the end! (Does a happy dance) That's all, there is no more! Actually… there would be one more, if I ever felt like getting around to it. I have another idea nagging at me this moment, but it all just depends on how things go because it they continue to go the way they have, well, then I might not get to stick around so much.

Between work and friends, I try to balance an even schedule; especially with trying to get out more this year. And I know this update took a LONG time, but so much was going on keeping me from actually being able to sit down and really write. 

Well, I hope the lyrics went along nicely with this: the last two pieces of this story were actually molded together and inspired by movies like- Gone With the Wind, She's Having a Baby and Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves. 

But at last, the final segment of this has been posted, and I hope you enjoyed!

¹ Just for the record, her name is pronounced Ray-uh Lynn-a. As for the name suggestion, it can be referred back to in _Journey to the Past-_ chapter 6: Jack's Story. Lenae was the name of Ana's mother and it also happens to be the name of a cousin of mine.

-J

__

Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed and A BIG thank you goes out to Jackfan2, Cal, Special Eddie, Blue Wolf2 and Starrynight265 who stuck with me through thick and thin!!


	9. The Call of the Sea

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Albert, the cook is my personal assistant and bodyguard, so should anyone decide to sue me, just remember who'll you'll have to go through to get to me. Thanks and remember, have a nice day. 

Five Months From Now- _Epilogue: The Call of the Sea_

---

Jack stared out the window, a sigh resting on his lips. Down below, the dark waves of the ocean waved to him, the sea-foam rolling up on the sandy shore. It beckoned to him, called his name and challenged him for a game, but Jack Sparrow was unable to answer the call.

A slight gurgling noise drew his attention from the roving sea, his head tilting down to peer into blue eyes. Dark lashes fluttered as a brown hand rose in the air, the fingers clenched tightly to Jack's own. His daughter stared up at him, her bright eyes burning his heart with guilt and pride. 

He had almost lost Anamaria because the girl had decided to be stubborn, _her father's daughter to be sure, _he chuckled thoughtfully. The regret of the pain Ana endured washed over him and he frowned, the small girl's grip wavering as her lips puckered upon sensing the new expression on Jack's face. 

"Now, now," he gently soothed her. "There'll be none of that young lady. Can't have your mother thinkin' that I'm scarin' ye on purpose, aye?" 

The girl's face scrunched up as tiny tears pricked her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks, her wailing echoing in Jack's ears. The pirate captain quickly adjusted her in his arms like Ana had shown him- the baby nestled to his chest, her head rested against his shoulder- and gently swayed back and forth, the small girl quieting down at the soothing motion. 

Soon her crying had ceased and Jack tenderly patted her back, a sigh breaking the silence. He looked back out the window at the waters below, the setting sun casting it in an orange and crimson glow, the rippled surface sparkling. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, envisioning himself back on the _Pearl, _the wind running through his hair; the sun on his face; the smell of salt in the air; the feeling of something wet dripping down his arm?!

Jack opened his eyes in alarm and pulled the small girl away from his chest, a look of content on her face as she blew a spit bubble at him. He arched an eyebrow at her actions, a grin slowly forming on her tender lips as she watched him. Looking down at his arm, he saw a fading white spot on his black shirt, the remainder of the girl's lunch rolling down his sleeve as he grabbed a small pink clothe from the table to clean the mess with.

Dabbing at the soiled spot on his shirt idly, the door suddenly opened as a shadowed figure stepped inside.

"Jack?"

Tossing the rag aside he glanced up. "Aye?"

"I heard Rae crying; everything okay?"

Jack turned an accusing eye to the baby in his arms. "Aye," he answered pulling a face at the girl. "We're just fine and dandy."

There was a chuckle from the shadowed person as they moved forward, the fading sunlight bathing them in a golden afterglow. Ana smirked at him, a skeptical expression on her bemused face. Jack blinked at her curiously. She stood stout, a hand propped lazily on her hip; tendrils of dark hair framed her face, a few of the ringlets hanging loosely around her ears. 

Ana's spirit hadn't faded any and if he riled her just right, the fire that was the structure of her personality showed itself. The past month's events hadn't dampened her fiery spirit in the least, proving that the dark skinned woman was tougher than she was given credit for. Although she had a quick brush with death, she had recovered nicely- the only reminder of her endeavor, a thin scar stretching across her abdomen.

Stepping toward the pirate captain, Ana gently took the contented girl into her arms. The small girl cooed at her, her tiny hand trying to grasp the charm of her mother's necklace in her chubby fingers. Ana chuckled at her daughter's effort before she placed the baby into a nearby crib. 

Running her fingers over the smooth wood railing, Ana smiled, her daughter smiling back at her. She traced the girl's cheek and kissed her forehead before turning around to look at Jack. 

He grinned at her and took her by the forearms, drawing her close. "Have a nice trip to the market with Elizabeth?" he asked teasingly.

Ana pulled back slightly and frowned at him. "You should try going to market with her and then you'll have your answer," she replied sticking her tongue out at him. 

Jack laughed as he nodded, the woman laying her head against his chest, the faint sound of his heartbeat reaching her ears. A few moments of silence passed between them, the embrace saying the unspoken words. Resting his chin atop Ana's head, he closed his eyes allowing himself to exhale as he hugged the woman tighter.

After a minute or two, Ana shifted in his arms and wrinkled her nose asking, "What's that smell?"

The pirate captain groaned, his head lolling backward as he muttered, "A gift from your daughter."

Ana shook her head stifling her laughter as she whispered, "Oh."

Jack rolled his eyes and silently mimicked her, his head turning to catch the last rays of the sun slowly disappearing behind the Caribbean waters, the churning waves and caressing ocean once again calling to him. He tightened his grip on Ana as a muffled cry echoed in the silence, a small grin coming to his lips.

The beckoning sea would just have to wait.

****

Author's Note: Originally, I wasn't going to write an epilogue for this; I didn't think I'd need one to be honest. But upon request from a reviewer (stand up and take a bow, Molly) I've decided to go ahead and throw in a gap-filler, free of charge.

It's not much, and I know it's extremely short, but it's all I could come up with at the moment. My mind has so many rushing thoughts and plans churning inside, I'm unable to think clearly. -_-;; 

I'd also like to thank you all in advance for reading/reviewing since I'll be out of town for the next week or so. Thanks! You guys/girls are awesome! And for your faithfulness to continue to read the rambles of a mindless dim-witter, a gift:

wbpro.proboards29.com (if it gives you trouble, try putting the http:// before the URL and if it still gives you trouble, please email me and I'll mail a link to you.)

__

And Now a Letter to our Sponsors: (And What a LONG Note It Is Too!)

Dear Reviewers, on behalf of my sound mind, I bequeath to you all, this-

Starrynight265- Thanks for your continuing support and let's not forget your faithfulness in posting updated chapters to your story _Find Your Way Back¹. _And hopefully your writing will occupy you at least until you read all of your lovely reviews! I love your story; it's beautifully written and every bit as good as mine as well as others. So to you, I also say, never doubt your abilities and talent; it's not worth loosing a dream over. ^_^

Blue Wolf2- Sorry I scared you, but it was a great scare, yes? (laughs) Allow me to explain, I had originally wanted to explain more about Gill's apology; here's as follows: His whole reason of apologizing was not because Ana hadn't made it, it was going to be because Jack's fantasized about having a son. (Which can be clearly seen in pervious chapters) however, turns out, he had a girl. It was just going to be evil teasing on my part, and I'm sorry. (grins) 

Amber Myst- Thanks for the feedback and the compliment. I too think the name is beautiful (and I have future hopes for it in my life as well.) It (the name) represents everything the daughter of Jack and Ana is and will be. 

Cal- Wow, I think that's the longest review in history for me! You're great! I always look forward to reading your reviews; they are so helpful at times, funny and comforting at others. Where to begin… First let me say, I never mean to make you cry, honest. But you are a true Jack/Ana shipper with every tear you shed. (notes each tear cried) You sum up everything I depict in my chapters that sheds new light on even me. (Re-reading the story sometimes gets old, especially after having written them, proofread them and then finally posting them and scanning it to make sure everything is ok. Phew…) Thanks for making my work so much more enjoyable!

Rat- Great job on the latest chapter of your story, _Caveat Emptor. _² As for future plans with the Sparrow's, well I'm gonna sleep on that a bit. Temporary hiatus so to speak. Although I have plans for one last story in my epic tale, I must refrain from jumping at the chance to write it immediately. As a fellow author, I'm sure you understand. I will say this much for the parenting of little Sparrow, it'll be a mutual agreement between Jack/Ana- pirates and landlubbers, at least for a little while. 

Spooky152- I'm thoroughly glad you enjoyed your trip through my world and the eyes of a wannabe. It might be an end, but that doesn't mean the book will stay closed forever.

Kungfuchick- I was worried too, wondering just how well people would like me after reading this, but from the looks of things, I came out okay. Thanks a lot for your support!

Captain Sparrow- (tosses out wooden spoon and sighs) There goes a perfectly nice wooden spoon with teeth marks in it. Oh well. So, hypothetically thinking, do you have any fingers left with which to type? I mean, you did say you were biting them… just curious. And no go me, go you! It truly is reviewers like you who keep us going. 

Gothic Guardian- Wicked cool pen name (winks) I hope you got the email I sent you in reply to your review, (hopefully it was more helpful than offensive, didn't mean it to come off that way if it did, my apologies.) And I'm sorry to hear you missed the bus on my account. -_-;; Buses can be such a nuisance, aye? 

Special Eddie- Molly, you are the soul of my support as the tune is to my rubber ducky lyrics. (snickers) Sorry… but I seriously do thank you for your compliments and undying encouragement. I'm glad I wasn't way out on a limb with Jack's thoughts of rather having Ana than the baby. I too feel that way- as hard as it would be to lose a child, I'd rather have my spouse because I could not see raising a child alone; I'd want my partner there with me, come the end of the day. I'm also glad to hear you are back online, but don't rush writing your story, these things take time. Until then, I'll be waiting. Lata Sista ^_~

LeeAna- I'm all for happy endings. Except on the rare occasion, but then, I write those sappy, angsty little one shots and I usually feel better. (hehe) The purpose of Jack leaving is simple: he may be a rough-tough pirate on the sea, but being strong doesn't always mean in strength. Even a pirate with emotional barricades and a cool exterior can only handle so much. Thanks so much for reading!

__

And that concludes our long progressed note to our Sponsors. Thanks again, everyone!

¹ Be sure to read Find Your Way Back, if you have not done so already.

² Also be sure to catch the latest chapter of Caveat Emptor by Rat. 


End file.
